


Нетрадиционная медицина

by fandom_MassEffect, meg_aka_moula



Series: Родня [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula
Summary: «Уже потом, вспоминая эти дни, она удивлялась, как переплелись для нее эти два ощущения: с одной стороны – выматывающая боль (еще в Пирамиде ее здорово приложило о ретранслятор; падение с высоты портала на Илосе здоровья тоже не прибавило), а с другой – счастье чужих прикосновений, прекрасных в своей обыденности».





	Нетрадиционная медицина

**Author's Note:**

> **Задание:** Язык цветов – алоэ. В древности в азиатских странах алоэ считалось максимальным защитником и носителем удачи, обладающим силой духа и помогающим выстоять перед трудностями. На Западе алоэ – символ веры, растение Венеры, привлекающее любовь. Кроме того, алоэ было одним из жертвенных даров на похоронах фараона.

Комм зазвонил в полшестого утра.

Шепард застонала и закрыла лицо подушкой.

– Эй! – возмутилась Лиара. – Это моя подушка!

– Пршу прщения… – пробубнила Шепард, но подушку не вернула, а вместо этого обхватила Лиару за шею и притянула ее голову себе на плечо.

– Неплохая альтернатива, – вынуждена была признать Лиара. Она завозилась, устраиваясь поудобнее, когда внезапная мысль заставила ее замереть.

– Что? – моментально напряглась Шепард.

– Ты же вчера отключила все частоты, кроме аварийных, – встревожено пояснила Лиара, приподнимаясь на локте.

Подушка полетела на пол. Шепард рывком села и захлопала по прикроватному столику, нашаривая комм.

– Слушаю, – отрывисто произнесла она прежде, чем ломаные линии на экране сложились в изображение, и тут же удивленно вскинула брови: – Самара?

– Шепард, у меня мало вре... – Голос Самары доносился сквозь треск помех и какой-то шум, очень похожий на…

– Это что, выстрелы? – с беспокойством спросила Лиара.

Шепард нахмурилась.

– Какого…

– …нужна помощь, – перебиваемая шипением, говорила Самара. – …не дотянули до Земли, шаттл подстрелили. Отступаем по вентиляционным…

– Самара, ты где?! – вцепившись в комм двумя руками, Шепард завопила так, словно это могло помочь ей докричаться до Самары, где бы та ни была.

Конечно же, это не помогло. Сигнал прервался, и Шепард тщетно трясла коммом, пытаясь восстановить связь.

– Да чтоб тебя! Дурацкая техника! – выругалась она и обернулась к Лиаре, возмущенно сверкая глазами.

Та уже натягивала майку. Шепард благоразумно задвинула свое возмущение «дурацкой техникой» куда подальше и последовала ее примеру.

 

– А куда мы, собственно, летим? – уже в шаттле поинтересовалась она.

– Как куда? – удивилась Лиара. – На Цитадель. Ты что, не поняла?

– Мне-то зачем себе голову ломать? – безмятежно отозвалась Шепард. – Ты что, не знаешь? Я сплю с Серым Посредником!

 

***

Цитадель встретила их шумом, гамом, гулом, стуком, треском сварки, душераздирающими руладами дрели и прочими жизнеутверждающими звуками большой стройки: станция все еще восстанавливалась после использования ее в качестве оружия массового уничтожения и делала это ударными темпами. Всего за полгода конструкция приобрела привычные очертания и – по крайней мере, снаружи – сверкала листами новой обшивки.

Внутри дела обстояли похуже. Некоторые сектора были до сих пор не расчищены и закрыты для посещений, а системы жизнеобеспечения в них дышали на ладан или вовсе были отключены. Красная волна небывалой мощности, прошедшая через Катализатор, простым языком выражаясь, «выбила все пробки», и энергетики разрывались на части, пытаясь обеспечить хотя бы половину станции светом, воздухом и теплом. К счастью, Посольства пострадали не очень сильно, и Шепард с Лиарой первым делом устремили свои стопы в офис капитана Бейли, бессменного главы СБЦ.

– Вам кого, девушки? – сурово поинтересовался охранник на ресепшене, когда они торопливо ввалились в помещение.

– Начальника, – буркнула Шепард, заранее недовольная тем, что могло сейчас произойти, и что они с Лиарой называли между собой «ну вот, началось».

– А по какому делу?

– По его делу, офицер, – вежливо ответила Лиара. Иногда такое прокатывало, к их большому облегчению, но – увы – не в этот раз.

– Что-то я не получал от него никаких указаний на этот счет, – покачал головой охранник, явно не желая пропускать к капитану каких-то подозрительных девиц в броне и с оружием, которые даже шлемы в помещении снять не удосужились. – А документики у вас имеются?

Шепард мрачно посмотрела на Лиару (та развела руками – ничего, мол, не поделаешь), предусмотрительно повернулась спиной к окну и откинула забрало.

Охранник вскочил, одновременно пытаясь отдать честь и вытянуться по стойке смирно.

– Ну вот, началось, – вздохнула Шепард.

 

Капитан, хвала богам, встретил их гораздо менее эмоционально, чем его впечатлительный подчиненный. По-крайней мере, вскакивать из-за стола не стал.

– Шепард, мисс Т'Cони, – приветливо кивнул он. – Чем обязан?

– Нет времени объяснять, – извиняющимся тоном произнесла Шепард. – У вас тут наша Самара во что-то влипла; можешь сводку посмотреть за утро? Вроде как шаттл у них подбили...

Бейли, благослови его бог, не стал тянуть кота за хвост.

– Было такое, – быстро пролистав отчет на экране, подтвердил он. – Только тут стоит пометка о дипломатическом статусе инцидента, так что моим ребятам дали от ворот поворот. Ваши. – Он многозначительно посмотрел на Лиару.

– Можете уточнить… – начала было та, но Бейли и без подсказок уже вызывал опергруппу.

– Руфус, насчет подбитого шаттла… Бейли, да, – поднеся руку к уху, заговорил он. – Что там произошло? Кто… Конечно, знаю, кто ее не знает. Нет, не лично, есть общие знакомые. Ага, она самая. – Он покосился на Шепард. Та в ответ сделала страшные глаза. – Так. Куда? А потом? Кто? Важная шишка. Почему присвоен такой статус, объяснила? Нет? Ну еще бы… Что? Ну-ка, поподробнее. Так. Сколько? Да ты шутишь! На моей станции… А куда они потом направились, случайно не знаешь? Серьезно? Отличная работа, Руфус, только я тебе этого не говорил. Именно. С меня бутылка. Нет, никаких проблем, просто держу руку на пульсе. Да, мало ли. Ну давай, отбой, молодцы. Ага. Конец связи.

Шепард и Лиара слушали этот монолог с напряженным вниманием.

– Ну?

– Что?

– Кто? – перебивая друг друга, накинулись они на Бейли, стоило только тому замолчать.

Тот поднял руку, призывая к тишине.

– Так, по порядку, – начал он. – Два часа назад шаттл вашей подруги запросил разрешение на аварийную посадку и, получив его, пристыковался в ремонтных доках. Поскольку шаттл явно был подбит и горел, диспетчер, кроме пожарных, вызвал еще и СБЦ. Пассажирки – две азари – были эвакуированы и препровождены в местную санчасть для оказания медицинской помощи. Через несколько минут посадку запросил еще один шаттл; в то же время на место происшествия прибыла секретарь советницы Тевос с группой коммандос. Она сообщила, что это дело находится в юрисдикции азари и попросила СБЦ покинуть место происшествия.

– Кто прилетел на втором шаттле? – нетерпеливо уточнила Шеппард.

– А вот это интересно, – отметил Бейли. – По словам офицера Маккинли, в шаттле прибыло пять юстициаров.

– Сколько? – округлила глаза Лиара. 

– Пять, – весомо повторил Бейли. – И вся эта пятерка сейчас на моей станции – за все мои грехи. 

– Господи помилуй! – покачала головой Шепард. – Что же она натворила?

– Похоже, нарушила Кодекс, – встревожено объяснила Лиара. – Кто с ней был, не знаешь?

– Ну, судя по тому, что вторая азари, по словам Маккинли, называла вашу подругу мамой…

– Фалере! – в один голос воскликнули Лиара с Шепард и пораженно уставились друг на друга.

– Богиня, – прошептала Лиара. – Тогда все ясно.

Шепард согласно кивнула.

– Душевно рад за вас, – проворчал Бейли. – Потому что мне вот ничего не ясно, а хотелось бы.

– Бейли, прости, – покаялась Шепард. – В другой раз, хорошо? Сейчас их надо спасать. Как им удалось удрать, интересно…

– Ну, – кашлянул Бейли, – кажется, мои ребята забыли уведомить секретаря насчет медсанчасти. Раз уж их попросили не вмешиваться. – Он многозначительно пошевелил бровями. – Так что к тому времени, как азари сообразили, где искать беглянок, тех уже и след простыл. 

– А куда они могли деться, случайно, не известно? – с надеждой спросила Лиара.

– Известно, и не совсем случайно, – усмехнулся Бейли. – Когда ребята шли мимо лазарета, они как раз очень громко обсуждали, где сейчас на Цитадели лучше всего прятаться. Ну там, чтобы камер не было, а тепло и воздух были… чисто теоретически, понимаете?

Лиара и Шепард синхронно кивнули, глядя на него с растущим восторгом.

– Ну, и пришли к выводу, что лучше Президиума для этого нынче места не найти, – закончил Бейли, жестом фокусника выкладывая на стол два пропуска в закрытую зону.

– Бейли, я тебя люблю! – с чувством сообщила Шепард. – И твою команду тоже. Напомни им потом проставиться. – Она сгребла со стола чипы и, наклонившись, чмокнула Бейли в щеку. А потом ухватила Лиару за руку и стремительно потащила ее к выходу.

– Спасибо вам огромное! – только и успела крикнуть та.

– Понятия не имею, за что, – невозмутимо отозвался Бейли и довольно откинулся в кресле, сложив руки за головой.

 

В Президиуме было непривычно тихо, сумрачно и грязно, «будто в клетке с пыжаками», как выразился бы Рекс. Внутренние уровни и лестницы были завалены обломками стен и осколками стекла, где-то капала вода, а на потолке время от времени искрила проводка, заставляя Лиару вздрагивать.

– Господи помилуй, а это что за хрень? – потрясенно вопросила Шепард, по колено провалившись в бурую вонючую лужу. Лужа плотоядно урчала и, похоже, пыталась обсосать ее сапог.

– Кажется, это водоросли из внутренних озер, – неуверенно предположила Лиара. – Они вырабатывали кислород и поглощали всякий органический мусор… эээ…

– Мусор, значит, – фыркнула Шепард, с трудом вытаскивая ногу. Лужа обиженно хлюпала и тянулась за ней коричневыми склизкими соплями. – И как же эти водоросли оказались на верхних уровнях, позвольте спросить?

– Я думаю, в какой-то момент искусственная гравитация отключилась, – поразмыслив, объяснила Лиара, – и вода из озер вместе с содержимым просто упала «вниз» и разлилась по всему… 

Договорить она не успела – на нижнем уровне что-то глухо бахнуло, стены вздрогнули, и уже через мгновение Лиара оказалась за ближайшим пенобетонным блоком, прижатая спиной к полу, а лежащая на ней сверху Шепард оценивала обстановку, осторожно выглядывая из укрытия.

– Ну вот, опять, – обреченно вздохнула Лиара, стараясь казаться рассерженной, но не смогла удержаться от улыбки. Шепард, довольно ухмыльнувшись в ответ, чмокнула ее в нос и, проворно скатившись на пол, протянула руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться.

– Пирамида, – указала она вниз – туда, где на маленьком искусственном острове среди опустевших озер возвышалось знакомое любому земному глазу архитектурное сооружение. Приглашающе взмахнув рукой, Шепард начала спускаться по лестнице, на ходу доставая из-за спины винтовку. Лиара сняла с предохранителя любимую «Дугу» и поспешила следом.

Пирамиду построили несколько лет назад, сразу после вторжения «Властелина». Обыватели считали ее очередным образчиком земной культуры, возведенным вместо «памятника ретранслятору», как называли вышеупомянутую достопримечательность местные жители. Не многие из них знали, что на самом деле этот памятник скрывает в себе тот самый Канал на Илос, по которому Шепард сотоварищи некогда попали вслед за Сареном на Цитадель, и который Совет решил спрятать от посторонних глаз «во избежание».

Оказаться внутри можно было, только имея специальный допуск – ученые из секретной правительственной группы который год пытались запустить Канал «на реверс» в надежде открыть короткий путь на легендарную планету, и их попытки, по слухам, почти увенчались успехом. Однако теперь, похоже, посетить Пирамиду мог любой желающий (конечно, имеющий пропуск в запретную зону) – на ее гладкой стене зияла трещина, через которую мог протиснуться средних размеров элкор, не говоря уже о стройных азари.

А именно азари там сейчас и пребывали, судя по раздающимся изнутри возгласам «Богиня!» и характерному синему мерцанию биотических полей. Причем солдатами эти азари явно не были, иначе догадались бы выставить снаружи часовых. Или просто не привыкли работать в команде.

– Юстициары, – одними губами прошептала Лиара, прижимаясь к стене рядом с Шепард. Та, немного подумав, порылась в кармане и, достав из него светошумовую гранату, вопросительно подняла брови. Лиара с энтузиазмом закивала, одобряя ее выбор – гранаты эти были просто незаменимы в случае захвата заложников, когда требовалось «вырубить всех подряд, а потом уж разбираться, кто тут свой», как любил говаривать Вега.

Шепард выдернула чеку и, аккуратно закинув гранату в трещину, заткнула уши и зажмурилась, смешно наморщив нос. Лиара улыбнулась и последовала ее примеру.

Когда внутри раздался приглушенный взрыв, а перед закрытыми веками мелькнула вспышка, Лиара открыла глаза и, повинуясь жесту Шепард, прижалась спиной к стене у трещины с «Дугой» наизготовку. Заглянув в трещину, Шепард быстрой тенью скользнула внутрь, и Лиара развернулась на сто восемьдесят, готовясь ее прикрывать.

К счастью, этого не потребовалось. Эффект неожиданности, как и граната, сработали на все сто – все находившиеся внутри пребывали в отключке, и Шепард с Лиарой оставалось только «отделить зерна от плевел».

Однако их ожидал сюрприз.

– Их тут только шесть, – озадаченно заметила Шепард, в очередной раз осматривая раскинувшиеся в живописных позах тела. – Вот Самара, вот пять незнакомых баб, а где же Фалере?

Лиара в ответ только руками развела – кроме оплавленного Канала, которому, очевидно, прилетело в пылу борьбы, и груды сваленного на полу лабораторного оборудования, в Пирамиде не было ничего, за чем можно было бы спрятаться. 

– Может, они разделились?

– Надеюсь, – вздохнула Шепард. – Так или иначе, нам пора уходить. Скоро они очнутся, а иметь дело с пятью разъяренными юстициарами – благодарю покорно, проще Жнеца завалить. Бери ее за ноги.

И они, подхватив с двух сторон бесчувственную Самару, бодренько протиснулись через трещину в стене наружу и были таковы.

 

– Спасибо еще раз, Бейли. Ты чертовски хороший друг, – искренне проговорила Шепард и, помахав рукой на прощание, нажала на кнопку «отбой». Изображение на экране погасло. Шепард включила автопилот, поднялась и прошла в кормовую часть шаттла, куда «ребята» капитана Бейли под видом трупа доставили все еще пребывающую в отключке Самару.

– Как она тут?

– Приходит в себя, – отозвалась Лиара, убирая на место аптечку.

Словно подтверждая ее слова, Самара застонала и открыла глаза.

– Шепард… – прохрипела она, щурясь на свет.

– Все хорошо, Самара, я здесь. – Шепард шагнула вперед и взяла ее за руку. Самара сжала ее ладонь и заморгала, оглядываясь.

– Не пугайся, зрение восстановится, – успокаивающе произнесла Лиара. – Светошумовая граната, – не дожидаясь вопроса, пояснила она.

Самара кивнула и завозилась, пытаясь приподняться. Шепард помогла ей сесть.

– Где…

– Мы в шаттле на орбите Цитадели, – поспешила объяснить Шепард. – У Тевос на станции все-таки много глаз и ушей, так что мы решили, что в космосе безопаснее. Не волнуйся, Бейли в курсе ситуации. Он ждет отмашки, чтобы помочь Фалере незаметно пробраться в доки, а там мы ее подберем. Тебе нужно быстрее с ней связаться, пока… Самара? – неуверенно позвала она, когда Самара вдруг закрыла руками лицо. – Ты чего?

Самара беззвучно плакала, вздрагивая плечами.

– Что случилось? – встревожено спросила Шепард.

– Что-то с Фалере? – одновременно с ней поинтересовалась Лиара. – Богиня, она что… – Она замолчала, испуганно прижав ладонь ко рту. «Погибла» невысказанным вопросом повисло в воздухе.

Самара яростно замотала головой.

– Она жива. Должна быть жива, – хрипло поправилась она. – Если эта проклятая штуковина сделала то, о чем я думаю, а не распылила мою девочку на молекулы от Цитадели до Илоса…

Шепард вытаращила глаза.

– До Илоса? – потрясенно переспросила она.

Лиара шикнула на нее и, присев на соседнее сидение, обняла Самару за плечи.

– Расскажи все по порядку, – попросила она.

 

А дело было так. Когда Фалере по собственной воле осталась в монастыре, она и подумать не могла, что ее же соотечественницы могут оказаться не меньшим злом, чем разрушившие ее дом Жнецы. Так что когда администрация Лессуса сообщила, что намерена разместить в опустевшем комплексе оставшихся без крова беженцев, Фалере и в голову не пришло возражать. Вот только присутствие потенциальной угрозы в виде ардат-якши рядом с беженцами многим показалось небезопасным, и администрация предоставила Фалере новое жилье – в «специальном заведении, обладающее всеми условиями для содержания наших гостей», т.е. попросту говоря, в одной из местных психушек, которыми славился Лессус.

Поначалу Фалере не очень расстраивалась – в администрации ее заверили, что это временные меры, и как только для «таких, как она», построят новый монастырь, ее переведут туда без малейшей задержки. Вот только, как выяснилось, строить что-то для «таких, как она» в ближайшее время никто не собирался. И это было понятно: в галактике шла война, и тратить драгоценные ресурсы на нужды всего нескольких опасных больных (почти всех ардат-якши Жнецы превратили в баньши) было сочтено нерентабельным. В общем, когда оказалось, что «временные меры» грозят затянуться на годы, если не десятилетия, Фалере пришла в отчаяние: никто из персонала больницы не был специалистом по ее «болезни», поэтому от греха подальше новой «пациентке» присвоили статус «опасна для себя и окружающих» и меры приняли соответствующие.

Фалере запрещалось контактировать с кем-либо, кроме роботов-санитаров и лечащего врача, которая – по понятным причинам – старалась держаться от нее подальше и общалась с ней всего несколько минут в неделю по интеркому. Гулять Фалере разрешалось после всех, уже в сумерках, и потому только полчаса: согласно режиму, с наступлением темноты все «гости» должны были быть внутри – для их же безопасности. Никаких процедур ей, естественно, не полагалось, групповой терапии тоже, так что двадцать три часа из двадцати трех с половиной Фалере проводила в палате с мягкими стенами.

Но это было еще полбеды. Самым ужасным оказалось то, что клиника, в которую ее перевели, специализировалась на параноидной шизофрении, что означало для больных полное отсутствие контактов с внешним миром. Связь глушилась качественно, и позвонить «на волю» можно было только с поста охраны или из кабинета главврача, куда пациентам доступа не было. В общем, сама не понимая как, Фалере вдруг оказалась по сути в одиночном заключении, которое, как известно, считается суровым наказанием в любой культуре социальных по своей природе существ.

И, как и у многих социальных существ в ее положении, психика Фалере начала сдавать. Ситуация усугублялась тем, что обязательные при ее «болезни» методы психологической защиты, подобранные индивидуально и отработанные годами тренировок, базировались на социальном взаимодействии. Одиночество было худшим, что могло с ней произойти, оно сводило ее с ума так же верно, как Жнецы сводили на «нет» всю разумную жизнь в галактике.

Фалере старалась держаться, понимая, что никто не задумывал этого специально, просто так сложились обстоятельства. Она читала книги из местной библиотеки, делала упражнения, пыталась рисовать – в общем, занимала себя, как только могла, но, к сожалению, этого было мало. Ее «щиты» трещали по швам, и ей приходилось постоянно концентрироваться, чтобы не дать им рухнуть и погрузить ее сознание в хаос. Все чаще она сидела, обхватив себя руками и раскачиваясь на месте, уставившись пустым взглядом в стену и не реагируя на внешние раздражители. Все чаще забывала поесть и не выходила гулять, когда в положенный час двери ее палаты с шипением расходились, и на полу высвечивалась желтая указательная линия. Ее же врач, привыкшая к тому, что периоды активности у ее пациенток сменялись долгими периодами апатии, не находила в таком поведении ничего необычного.

В общем, не было ничего удивительного в том, что Самара, которая после победы над Жнецами, как и обещала, вернулась на Лессус, чтобы жить там в монастыре вместе с дочерью, пришла в ужас, обнаружив вместо монастыря распределительный пункт, а вместо дочери – полубезумное существо в катотоническом ступоре, заточенное в ближайшей психушке.

– Она была почти на грани, – произнеся это, Самара скривилась, как от боли, и Шепард накрыла ее руку своей в жесте молчаливой поддержки. – Ты знаешь, что я пережила, ты была там. Все мои девочки… Мирала… Рила…

Шепард коротко кивнула. Ей ничего не надо было объяснять.

– Они отказались выпустить ее, Шепард, – глухо продолжала Самара. – Просили подождать, пока с ситуацией не разберутся на другом уровне. Но Фалере не могла ждать. Она погибала, я видела это. Я… я не могла потерять последнего своего ребенка, и я… – Она сморщилась, словно не могла произнести это вслух.

– …и ты нарушила Кодекс, – тихо закончила за нее Лиара.

– И я нарушила Кодекс, – вздохнув, подтвердила Самара. – Ради Фалере. Я не могла ее предать. Так что когда через пару месяцев по наши души явился священный Квинтет, я не удивилась – чего-то подобного я и ожидала. И готовилась. Не думала только, что они так быстро выследят нас на Омеге. Если бы не Гаррус…

– Гаррус? – оживилась Шепард. – Ты его видела?

– Он помог нам сбросить хвост, – кивнула Самара. – Он и его турианский парень, вы его знаете?

– Лантара? Вроде как, – уклончиво ответила Лиара. Они с Шепард быстро обменялись радостными взглядами.

– Лантара, верно, – согласилась Самара. – Он остался их отвлекать, а Гаррус помог нам незамеченными добраться до шаттла. Он тебе не звонил?

– Может, и звонил, – пожала плечами Шепард.

Самара недоуменно подняла брови.

– Мы все каналы отключили, – смущенно пояснила Лиара, – кроме аварийных.

– Не хотели, чтобы нас отвлекали в годовщину, – поддержала ее Шепард. – Может, сообщение оставил…

Лиара уже быстро листала список входящих сообщений.

– Есть, – довольно сказала она. – «Мы в порядке, если что – свисти».

Шепард с облегчением выдохнула.

– Ни тебе «здрасьте», ни «до свиданья», – с напускной суровостью проворчала она. – Узнаю старину Гарруса. Что случилось дальше? – повернулась она к Самаре.

– Мы хотели лететь к вам на Раннох, но Гаррус сказал, что вы сейчас на Земле, – вернулась к своему рассказу та. – Так что мы полетели на Землю. У Цитадели шаттл подбили, и нам пришлось идти на аварийную. Куда мы направились дальше, вы знаете. В Президиуме нас нагнали юстициары, и мы несколько часов играли в кошки-мышки в вентиляции. Фалере так хорошо держалась… – Самара сглотнула и с усилием продолжила: – Но они нас окружили и загнали в Пирамиду. А там… Я не знаю точно, что произошло, – срывающимся голосом произнесла она. – Фалере была прямо за мной. Мы отступали к ретранслятору, я держала щит. Но они навалились на него впятером, и щит не выдержал. Я упала, и Фалере биотическим ударом отбросило прямо в ретранслятор. И он сработал – клянусь, я видела это своими глазами! А потом в Пирамиде полыхнуло, и я очнулась здесь, – закончила Самара и обессилено откинулась на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза.

На какое-то время в шаттле воцарилась тишина. Потом Шепард посмотрела на Лиару и вопросительно подняла брови. Та согласно кивнула. Шепард не торопясь развернула список контактов на экране омни-тула, выбрала нужное имя и нажала на кнопку вызова.

– Здравствуйте, адмирал, – весело поздоровалась она, когда на вызов ответили. – Помните наш разговор о том, что бы я хотела получить от благодарного человечества в качестве награды за победу?

Самара вздрогнула и открыла глаза, уставившись на одного из самых известных – с некоторых пор – людей в галактике.

– Отчетливо, Шепард, – улыбнулся с экрана адмирал Хакет. – Как и то, что я ни разу не усомнился в твоем выборе.

Шепард ослепительно улыбнулась в ответ.

– Я хочу ее забрать, – сообщила она. – Она готова?

– Как раз закончили ремонт и комплектацию, – согласно кивнул адмирал. – Сама за ней прилетишь или доставить?

– Доставить, если не сложно.

– Куда? Только не говори, что на Раннох, это ж столько бумажек заполнять...

– В док двадцать четыре на Цитадель, куда ж еще, – ухмыльнулась Шепард. – Спасибо, адмирал. Я у вас в долгу.

– Не выдумывай, Шепард, – серьезно проговорил Хакет. – Это мы все у тебя в долгу. Что-нибудь еще нужно? Люди? Оружие?

Шепард отрицательно покачала головой.

– Спасибо, адмирал.

– Удачи, Шепард. Не пропадай. – Хакет отдал честь и отключился.

Самара выпрямилась в кресле, глядя на Шепард с отчаянной надеждой. Та ободряюще ей кивнула и снова открыла список контактов. Выбрав нужную директорию, она переключила канал на аварийные частоты и нажала на кнопку общего вызова.

– Говорит капитан, – ясным голосом сообщила она. – Члену экипажа срочно нужна наша помощь. Все, кто может, бросайте все и тащите свои задницы в док двадцать четыре на Цитадели. Вылет сегодня ночью, в полночь по Гринвичу. Кто не успевает, может догнать нас на Раннохе или на Омеге. Кто не может – кусайте локти и завидуйте. Мы летим на Илос!

 

***

Первым осознанным – и невероятным для нее ощущением, когда сознание начало постепенно возвращаться, были прикосновения чьих-то рук. Чуткие, осторожные, эти руки будто говорили с ее изломанным телом, понимая, как именно его повернуть, чтобы не потревожить сраставшиеся кости, где подложить скатанную в валик одежду, чтобы дать отдохнуть израненной спине, куда приложить мокрый прохладный компресс, чтобы хоть немного облегчить боль. Эти руки были для нее единственной связью с миром, единственной ниточкой, ведущей к реальности; к ним она тянулась из тьмы беспамятства в отчаянной жажде живого тепла, в котором обычно ей было отказано.

Уже потом, вспоминая эти дни, она удивлялась, как переплелись для нее эти два ощущения: с одной стороны – выматывающая боль (еще в Пирамиде ее здорово приложило о ретранслятор; падение с высоты портала на Илосе здоровья тоже не прибавило), а с другой – счастье чужих прикосновений, прекрасных в своей обыденности. Тем более прекрасных, что зрение и слух ее не торопились приходить в норму после контузии, и голос своего спасителя она услышала лишь через несколько дней.

– …пора бы тебе уже очнуться, – донеслось до нее, как сквозь вату. – И кто вас только посчитал «перспективным видом»? Был бы сейчас на твоем месте ханар, он бы тут точно с переломами не валялся.

– Да у них и костей-то нет! – возмущенно сказала Фалере, точнее, попыталась сказать. На деле у нее вышло какое-то мычание.

– Ну наконец-то, – проворчал голос, почему-то очень знакомый.

Фалере открыла глаза. Сквозь мутную пелену перед ней проступило лицо, чем-то напоминающее утюг. Четыре золотистых глаза с двумя зрачками смотрели на нее с выражением скучающего превосходства.

– Явик? – немного неуверенно произнесла Фалере. Она помнила его – последнего протеанина, который вместе с Лиарой Т'Сони сопровождал Шепард в тот злосчастный день, когда погибла Рила.

– Надо же, запомнила. Извини, не могу похвастаться тем же, – произнес Явик и помешал какое-то варево в висевшем над костром… шлеме?

Фалере заморгала. Это определенно был шлем. Или какой-то другой протеанский головной убор, судя по треугольной форме. Изрядно закопченный, но все еще нарядный, с изящной гравировкой. Такой же золотистый, как глаза Явика, и как… накрывавшая ее ткань в синих пятнах крови и бинты, которыми были перевязаны ее руки.

– Это что, королевская мантия? – слабым голосом спросила Фалере, разглядывая затейливые узоры на самодельной шине на своем запястье.

– Нет, – успокоил ее Явик. – Это саван.

– Богиня, ты ограбил чью-то могилу? – ужаснулась Фалере и, прежде чем до нее дошла вся абсурдность такого действия, зубами попыталась стащить с себя повязку.

– Ничего я не грабил. – Явик палкой выловил из кипящего котелка-шлема мокрый золотистый бинт и повесил его на ветку растущего рядом дерева. – Это _мой_ саван.

Фалере на какое-то время лишилась дара речи. Так молча и смотрела, как Явик вылавливает из котелка оставшиеся бинты и развешивает их на том же дереве. Сняв котелок с огня, он осторожно выплеснул в сторону его содержимое, а потом, набрав воды из текущего рядом ручья, снова повесил его над костром, перед этим поворошив его палкой.

– А аптечки у тебя нет? – Фалере сама понимала, что вопрос идиотский – наверное, если бы у него была аптечка, он бы не делал шины из ткани и веток и не кипятил бы бинты. Но в голову больше ничего не приходило, а спрашивать «зачем тебе саван» было явно невежливо.

– А сама-то как думаешь? – ожидаемо ответил Явик. – Ни аптечки, ни оружия, ни устройства связи. Так что если ты надеялась днем прогуляться по Илосу, а вечером вернуться домой, вынужден тебя разочаровать.

– И ничего я не надеялась, – обиженно проговорила Фалере. – Если хочешь знать, я вообще не собиралась…

Явик поднял руку, прерывая ее монолог.

– Я в курсе, – сообщил он. – Протеанин, помнишь? – ткнул он себя в грудь в ответ на ее вопросительный взгляд.

– Эээ…

Явик возвел все четыре глаза горе, молча поражаясь ее невежеству.

– Мы считываем информацию, прикасаясь, – объяснил он. – Вроде как вы через свое слияние…

– Что?! – ахнула Фалере. – Ты входил со мной в слия… нет, этого не может быть, – помотала головой она.

– Чего ты так переживаешь? – поморщился Явик. – Не читал я твои маленькие девичьи секреты, если ты об этом, делать мне больше нечего. Просто пробежался по верхам – посмотрел, что с тобой случилось.

– Пробежался по верхам? Голыми руками? Ты идиот? – Фалере покрутила пальцем у виска, а потом тоже ткнула себя в грудь. – Ардат-якши, помнишь?

– Склерозом не страдаю, – с достоинством отозвался Явик. – Думаешь, существа, которые общаются через прикосновение, не умеют ставить защиту в случае нужды? 

– Как это? – открыла рот Фалере.

Явик, вздохнув, поднялся и шагнул вперед. Фалере следила за ним широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Не надо… – испуганно начала она.

Явик в ответ только отмахнулся. Приблизившись к ее ложу из веток и листьев, он опустился на одно колено и накрыл ее руку своей.

Фалере рефлекторно попыталась ее отдернуть – в монастыре им годами вбивали эту науку, – но он, словно ожидая этого, держал ее крепко.

Фалере заворожено смотрела, как из-под его ладони расходится синее сияние, покрывая его кожу тончайшим биотическим полем.

– Потрясающе! – выдохнула она. – А научиться этому можно?

– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Явик, возвращаясь на прежнее место. – Я солдат, а не ученый. У нас это умение врожденное – просто, как кулак сжать. Главное, оставаться в сознании.

Фалере поняла, почему его постель находится с другой стороны костра. И что ей есть за что благодарить Богиню – из всех существ в галактике ей повезло свалиться именно на того, кто мог помочь ей без вреда для себя. И помог, хотя вовсе не был обязан.

– Спасибо тебе огромное! – искренне поблагодарила она.

Явик посмотрел на нее странным взглядом. Или это она просто не разбиралась в протеанской мимике.

– Ты же понимаешь, что если бы не я, тебя бы тут не было? Это же я запустил ретранслятор.

– Если бы не ты, меня бы сейчас вообще могло не быть, – убежденно произнесла она. – И мамы тоже. 

– Думаешь, с ней все в порядке? – с сомнением спросил Явик. – Исходя из того, что я видел…

Фалере серьезно кивнула.

– Если меня тем ударом не убило, ее и подавно, она же держала купол. Просто потеряла сознание от перенапряжения, и это очень кстати: убивать юстициара, не предъявив ей обвинения, запрещено, это нарушение Кодекса. А помощь была уже на подходе, мы видели на радаре. Так что мама уже в пути, я уверена.

– Сюда не так-то просто попасть, – заметил Явик.

Фалере улыбнулась:

– Она позвала на помощь Шепард, а ты же знаешь Шепард. Причем лучше меня. Я-то всего один раз с ней встречалась, но мне и этого хватило.

– Она что, вылезла из подполья? – хмыкнул Явик. – В последний раз, когда я ее видел, она кричала, что в гробу видала эту славу, раз от нее житья никакого нет. Собиралась сменить фамилию и уехать на Раннох со своей азари.

– Она так и сделала, – подтвердила Фалере. – Странно, что ты об этом не знаешь.

– Я был… занят, – туманно объяснил Явик.

Фалере поняла, что он не хочет об этом говорить, и не стала настаивать, тем более, что ей уже снова хотелось спать. Устроившись поудобнее на куче прелых листьев, она вдохнула воздух новой планеты, полный незнакомых ароматов, и мечтательно улыбнувшись, закрыла глаза.

 

Утро оказалось не такое радужное – Фалере со всей полнотой ощутила на собственной шкуре, как это неудобно – быть лежачим больным.

– Явик, – жалобно позвала она. – У меня проблема.

– Что? – вскинулся тот со своей «постели», которой служили все те же ветки и листья. – Болит? Где? Раны открылись? Кости сдвинула? Надо было тебя привязать…

– В туалет очень хочется, – созналась Фалере, лиловея щеками. – Интересно, а как я раньше…

– Ты уверена, что хочешь знать подробности? – фыркнул Явик.

– Нет! – твердо ответила Фалере. – Большое спасибо. Все равно я уже в сознании, так что этот способ не годится. Можешь отнести меня вон за те кусты? Раз уж ты меня можешь без опаски трогать! – радостно добавила она.

– Никак не можешь привыкнуть? – проницательно поинтересовался Явик, поднимая ее на руки.

– Ага, – улыбнулась Фалере, обхватывая его за шею. – Эй, – удивилась она. – Ты куда меня понес? Кусты в другой стороне.

– Это мои кусты, – с достоинством отозвался Явик. – А тебе уже давно пора помыться. Вот и совместим приятное с полезным. – С этими словами он донес ее до ручья и не мудрствуя лукаво усадил по пояс в воду.

– Ай! – взвизгнула Фалере и вцепилась в него еще крепче.

– Если ты меня не отпустишь, тебе придется все делать при мне, – пригрозил Явик.

Эта угроза подействовала. Фалере разжала руки, позволяя ему освободиться.

– Позовешь, когда будешь готова, – велел Явик и удалился, оставляя ее одну.

Фалере огляделась. Вообще-то тут было красиво, не могла не признать она. Ручей, где она сидела, радужным водопадом стекал со скалы, образуя у ее подножия маленькое прозрачное озеро. Широкие мясистые листья, на которых так удобно было спать, закрывали землю от местного солнца, такого же жаркого, как на Лессусе. На деревьях чирикали сине-зеленые птицы (или рептилии), разноцветные шестикрылые бабочки порхали вокруг устилающих траву ярких цветов, а в озере то и дело плескалась непуганая рыба – не очень крупная, как понадеялась Фалере, оценив глубину ручья.

Закончив гигиенические процедуры, Фалере позвала Явика обратно. Тот не замедлил явиться с охапкой свежих бинтов и очередным куском пресловутого савана.

– Давай поменяем повязки, – предложил он.

Фалере благодарно кивнула и протянула руки. Явик осторожно размотал заскорузлые от крови бинты. К счастью, те хорошо отмокли и отрывались безболезненно. Фалере морщилась, разглядывая подживающие синяки и ссадины на своем теле, но Явик явно был доволен.

– Ты бы себя видела в самом начале, – рассказывал он, аккуратно накладывая самодельную шину обратно Фалере на запястье и обматывая ее чистой тряпицей. – На тебе живого места не было; я не знал, как к тебе подступиться. Хорошо, что ты была без сознания, когда я вправлял тебе плечо. С первого раза не получилось, – признался он. – Так, спину, я думаю, можно уже не бинтовать. – Он внимательно изучил рану на лопатке. – Пусть подсохнет, раз ты уже сидишь. Главное, воспаления нет, повезло, что здесь растет горловик. Природный антисептик, – объяснил он, указывая на невзрачный кустик, усеянный грязно-белыми цветочками. – Мы в детстве жевали его листья, когда горло болело.

– Ты вырос на Илосе? – округлила глаза Фалере.

– Нет, – покачал головой Явик. – Его, наверное, занесли те ученые, которые устроили тут собственное массовое захоронение. На моей планете он рос вдоль дорог, цеплялся ко всему, что движется. Вот и сюда добрался… живучий, гаденыш, – с грубоватой нежностью сказал он, осторожно коснувшись ладонью куста.

Фалере подняла на него преисполненный сочувствия взгляд. Явик смущенно кашлянул и быстро закончил перевязку. А потом отнес Фалере в лагерь и, усадив ее у костра, вручил длинную палку и велел помешивать в котелке. Сам же он принялся за работу – нужно было принести из леса очередное бревно потолще, чтобы добытый «с помощью двух палок и проклятий» огонь не погас за длинную местную ночь, поменять «постели» и постирать грязные бинты и «одеяла». А также проверить в озере сплетенные из гибких прутьев садки для рыбы, которая, за исключением грибов и фруктов, и составляла их основной рацион: на острове, где они находились, не водилось ничего крупнее небольших зверьков, похожих на земных лемуров. К счастью.

– Откуда ты это все умеешь? – с интересом спросила Фалере, когда он, вернувшись с уловом, острым камнем разделывал рыбу на широком мясистом листе.

– Я солдат, – пожал плечами Явик. – Должен уметь выживать в любых условиях даже голым. Тут это нетрудно, не то что на Локаре с его сугробами, – добавил он и усмехнулся – очевидно, воспоминаниям.

Фалере представила, как бы она выживала голой на «Локаре с его сугробами» и содрогнулась. Явик между тем сноровисто собрал рыбьи внутренности, отнес их к ручью и выбросил в воду, помыв заодно руки. Потом вернулся с охапкой все тех же листьев и, завернув в них рыбу, положил ее на угли готовиться.

– Давай, – велел он. Фалере передала ему палку. Явик поддел ее под ремешок котелка, снял его с огня и поставил сбоку, чтобы не остывал. Отвар из горловика, который они, оказывается, все это время пили, горячим был вкуснее.

Когда рыба была съедена, а отвар – выпит, Явик отнес Фалере на ее «постель» и укрыл «одеялом».

– Спина не болит? – поинтересовался он.

Фалере с улыбкой помотала головой и сжала его руку, все еще не веря, что вот так просто может прикасаться к другому живому существу. Судя по хмыканью Явика, эта мысль не стала для него секретом. Фалере смущенно убрала руку и спрятала ее под «одеяло».

– Спи, насекомое, – добродушно проворчал Явик, возвращаясь на свое место у костра.

– Фалере, – поправила его Фалере.

– Фалере, – согласился Явик, глядя на огонь.

 

Порядок установился быстро. Фалере просыпалась, пыталась встать, получала «по шапке» от разбуженного ее ойканьем Явика, который быстро подхватывал ее на руки и относил к ручью «на процедуры». Там он оставлял ее одну, потом возвращался, менял повязки и относил Фалере обратно, захватив заодно и утренний улов. Улов он оставлял в лагере вместе с теми садками, которые требовали починки и, быстро перекусив запасенными с вечера фруктами, уходил за дровами.

Пока он собирал дрова, Фалере чистила рыбу (не очень успешно, но с каждым разом все лучше и лучше), запекала ее на костре (см. выше) и чинила садки (кстати, довольно ловко – ручной труд в монастыре приветствовался). Когда Явик возвращался, они ели то, что она приготовила, а потом несколько часов отдыхали – когда солнце было в зените, жара стояла такая, что сил не было шевелиться даже в тени. Хорошо, что ручей был рядом – всегда можно было охладиться, полежав в воде с головой на берегу. Явик так, кажется, умудрялся даже спать.

Потом они перекусывали тем, что осталось от обеда, и Явик снова уходил в лес – на этот раз за провиантом. Обычно им становились грибы, коренья, фрукты и яйца местных птиц (или рептилий), хотя иногда ему удавалось подбить и их мамашу, и тогда на ужин было мясо. Хвала Богине, они оба были «левые», как и здешняя живность, иначе им пришлось бы туго на этой планете, сколь бы гостеприимной она ни казалась.

А так – было вполне себе ничего. Особенно, когда Фалере, наковыряв на берегу желтой глины, умудрилась вылепить несколько вполне себе пристойных горшков, тарелок и ложек, которые Явик потом долго обжигал в самодельной печи из камней, обмазанных той же глиной. На это ушло пятнадцать часов, четыре треснувших горшка и несчитанное количество дров, но в конце концов он нашел оптимальную температуру. В результате их быт обогатился кухонной утварью сомнительной художественной ценности, а меню – разнообразными похлебками, супами и компотом из черных сладких ягод, которые с удовольствием ели те самые птицы (или рептилии) и зверьки, похожие на лемуров.

Труднее всего было привыкнуть к тому, что сутки на Илосе были в два с лишним раза длиннее стандартных, и спать ложиться через раз приходилось днем, а просыпаться посреди ночи. Спутников у планеты не было, так что обходиться приходилось только светом звезд – довольно ярких, но все же недостаточно для того, чтобы рисковать свернуть себе шею в ночных джунглях. В скудном свете костра заняться было особо нечем, разве что разговоры разговаривать. Этим они и занимались, точнее, говорила обычно Фалере, а Явик в основном отмалчивался, но это ее не обескураживало. Тем более, что и он иногда забывался и выдавал в ответ на ее вопросы больше, чем свои обычные «ага» и «угу».

– Когда я была маленькой, то мечтала стать первопроходцем, – рассказывала Фалере, неловко вплетая в стенку будущей корзины очередную гибкую ветку: на днях Явик снял шину с ее запястья и велел разрабатывать руку. – Прокладывать новые пути, открывать новые миры, раздвигать границы реальности. Мирала с Рилой надо мной смеялись, но мне было все равно. Я зачитывалась хрониками капитана Алери – это такой цикл исторических романов – и играла в покорение Невоса. И собиралась специализироваться в терраформировании. А потом нас с сестрами забрали в монастырь, и эти мечты так и остались мечтами. Никаких новых миров и первых контактов. Вообще никаких контактов, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

– Я-то как раз понимаю – устал уже руки мыть, – мрачно отозвался Явик. – Блок, конечно, дело хорошее, но постоянно держать его не будешь – силы все-таки тратятся. Так что волей неволей приходиться «читать». Но вы-то сливаетесь сознательно, все эти ваши «глаза-в-глаза»… Почему вам запрещено к кому-то прикасаться? Вы настолько плохо себя контролируете?

– «Глаза-в-глаза» – это желательное условие, но вовсе не обязательное. Оно служит скорее для установки доверия, чем сильно облегчает процесс. Проблема в том, что само слияние – эта такая же физиологическая потребность для азари, как например, секс для молодых самцов ринду – это такие мелкие грызуны на Тессии, – уточнила Фалере. – Если изолировать их от самок, они становятся как будто одержимыми. Не едят, не пьют, почти не спят, ведут себя агрессивно. Пытаются спариться со всеми подряд – друг с другом, с другими животными, с предметами. И пока этого не сделают, в себя не придут. Вот и у нас со слиянием примерно то же самое, – вздохнула она. – Это словно постоянный легкий голод, который ничем другим не утолить.

– И как же вы справляетесь? – с невольным сочувствием поинтересовался Явик.

Фалере неопределенно пожала плечами.

– Да как-то привыкаешь. В монастыре нас учили специальным практикам – кому-то помогает медитация, кому-то сублимация, кому-то аутотренинг. А кто-то просто болтает и отвлекается, – усмехнувшись, добавила она. – Но как бы ты ни был в этом хорош, ты все равно опасен для окружающих. Организму же не объяснишь, почему он не получает того, что ему нужно, он просто требует свое. Любой физический контакт может спровоцировать процесс, стоит только ослабить контроль. А прервать слияние после длительного воздержания практически невозможно, поэтому работа в коллективе для нас заказана. Только удаленно. Так что открывать новые планеты мне не светит – никто не делает этого в одиночку. Но хоть на Омеге побывала и на Цитадели. Немногие из нас могут этим похвастаться.

– Можешь считать Илос новой планетой, – помолчав, заметил Явик. – А меня – первым контактом.

– А ведь верно, – обрадовалась Фалере. – Правда, первой была Шепард, но не думаю, что вы настолько плотно контактировали. Вряд ли ты носил ее на руках в туалет.

– Я бы и тебя на руках не носил, если бы не был настолько мощным биотиком в ущерб точности, – проворчал Явик, почему-то отводя глаза. – Мне легче шаттл поднять, чем что-то маленькое и хрупкое. Еще не хватало заново переломать тебе все кости. И кстати об этом – думаю, шину на ноге уже тоже можно снять. Напомни завтра смастерить тебе костыль.

Фалере кивнула, и поежившись, поплотнее закуталась в обрывки комбинезона. Несмотря на то, что ночь, как обычно на Илосе, была потрясающе теплой, ей на мгновение стало холодно. 

 

Костыль вышел на славу. К вечеру следующего дня Фалере уже бодренько прыгала на нем вокруг костра, а еще через день сама смогла добраться до ручья, принести их утренний улов на кукане из ветки и самостоятельно приготовить завтрак. 

– Вот и молодец, – похвалил ее Явик, доедая вторую миску супа. – Еще немного, и сможешь прекрасно выжить одна.

Фалере замерла, не донеся ложку до рта.

– На другой планете, я хотел сказать. Как и положено первопроходцу, – быстро поправился Явик.

Фалере, расслабившись, улыбнулась.

– Можно мне тогда с тобой в лес? – поинтересовалась она.

Явик что-то прикинул в уме и кивнул:

– Давай завтра, как раз грибы подрастут. Только недалеко. И захвати свою уродскую корзину, пригодится.

– Эй! – смеясь, возмутилась Фалере. – Не оскорбляй творение рук моих! Точнее, руки – вторую можно не считать. А вот чем ты оправдаешь тот ужас, который на днях потихоньку жег на костре, пока думал, что я сплю, – очень мне интересно!

– Тем, что кто-то опять болтал полночи, а днем отрубился и не убрал с солнца прутья, как его просили? И все пересушил?

Фалере виновато заморгала.

– То-то же! – наставительно произнес Явик и с гордым видом удалился мыть посуду.

 

Насчет «завтра», как выяснилось, Явик погорячился. Точнее, кое-чего не предусмотрел: получив возможность ходить, Фалере, конечно же, не удержалась и перетрудила ногу, так что утром не могла на нее наступить.

– А я тебе говорил, перестань скакать, – ворчал Явик, плотно обматывая ее ступню давно потерявшим всякий цвет куском ткани. – А ты все: «Не больно, не больно». 

– Но мне правда было не больно, – жалобно сопела Фалере. – Ну, не очень больно. Терпимо. Кто ж его знал-то. Я раньше ничего не ломала. Прости, пожалуйста. Я не хотела опять тебя напрягать. Давай я сама доползу до туалета? Я смогу, вот увидишь!

– Не говори глупостей, – сердито отозвался Явик и привычно подхватил ее на руки.

 

В итоге в лесу Фалере оказалась только через три долгих дня, когда Явик убедился, что с ее ногой все в порядке.

– Надо же, как тут чисто, – удивленно заметила Фалере, проворно собирая с дерева растущие на нем знакомые грибы. – Как в парке. Ни одного сучка на земле не валяется!

– Конечно, не валяется, – отозвался Явик от соседнего куста с ягодами. – То, что тут валялось, давно сгорело в нашем костре. Как и все в радиусе ближайших трех километров. Как ты думаешь, почему я за дровами хожу дольше, чем за едой?

– Даже не задумывалась об этом, – честно призналась Фалере. – И что же делать? Перебазироваться?

– Некуда, – покачал головой Явик. – Это оазис, возможно, единственный на Илосе, первый за много лет. Я его с горы углядел – маленькое зеленое пятнышко на горизонте, километрах в пятидесяти от руин.

– Как же ты сюда добрался? – удивилась Фалере. – Да еще со мной в отключке?

– Я сильный биотик, – пожал плечами Явик. – Наломал засохших деревьев, сделал плот и поплыл по течению. К вечеру был у водопада. Я поначалу глазам не поверил – вся планета покрыта ржавчиной, а тут... Вода чистая, рыба, репок этих водяных пол-озера. Птицы гнездятся на скалах, грибных деревьев целая роща, ягодами все кусты усеяны… Проблема только с дровами, хотя плота нам надолго хватило. Можно, конечно, живые деревья валить, но жалко. А левитировать кучу валежника через лес – по сути то же самое, все встречные деревья не обогнешь, проверено, – мрачно добавил он.

– А по реке почему не пошел? – безмятежно поинтересовалась Фалере. – Мог бы пройтись от водопада вдоль берега вверх по течению и покидать валежник в реку. И делать ничего не пришлось бы – он сам бы к нам приплыл.

Явик замер, глядя на нее с открытым ртом.

– Что? – подняла брови Фалере.

Явик помотал головой.

– Ничего, – сердито пробурчал он. – Не пошел, потому что… потому что… Потому что не хотел надолго оставлять одну неблагодарную синюю девчонку со сломанной ногой, ясно тебе? 

Фалере в ответ только фыркнула и кинула в него грибом.

 

Экспедиция с целью глобального обеспечения лагеря топливом состоялась на следующий день. Выглядело это так: Явик, нагруженный корзиной с припасами, к которой Фалере накануне сообразила приделать лямки из больше не нужных ей бинтов, шел по берегу реки и за неимением топора ломал на части стволы упавших деревьев с помощью биотики. Шедшая сзади Фалере – биотик гораздо более слабый, но зато точный – прицельными ударами обламывала с них сучья, после чего Явик поднимал готовые бревна в воздух и бросал их в воду.

Через несколько часов лес вдруг расступился, открывая изумленному взгляду Фалере песчано-желтые скалы, отвесно уходящие вверх. Их подножия были усеяны белыми искрами, которые сияли на солнце, слепя глаза, и Явик с радостным возгласом вдруг скинул корзину с плеч и устремился вперед. Заинтригованная Фалере сунулась было за ним, но тут же вернулась обратно в тень: солнце палило так, словно хотело сжечь дотла все живое, а защитного панциря на голове, как у Явика, у нее не имелось.

Но это было поправимо. Оглянувшись по сторонам, она быстро нашла, что искала – тот самый приземистый куст с широкими листьями, в которых так удобно было запекать коренья и рыбу. Сорвав самый большой лист, она подняла его над головой, как зонтик, и поспешила к скалам.

– Что это такое? – восхищенно выдохнула она, разглядывая покрытую прозрачными кристаллами каменную стену.

– Горный хрусталь, – отозвался Явик, безуспешно пытающийся отковырять от стены кусок кристалла величиной с его кулак.

– Зачем он тебе? – заинтересованно спросила Фалере, вытирая заливающий глаза пот.

– Поможет решить проблему с костром, – объяснил Явик. – Если эту штуку обточить и отполировать, получится линза.

Фалере радостно взвизгнула – проблема с костром действительно была, и именно из-за нее им требовалось столько дров. Поначалу она не понимала, почему, несмотря на жару, Явик просил всегда в его отсутствие поддерживать огонь, пока от скуки – тогда она еще не могла ходить – не попыталась его развести. Через несколько часов бесплодных попыток она признала, что Явик прав, и преисполнилась к нему еще большим уважением – как он смог добыть огонь в первый раз, она не представляла.

– И мы сможем пойти к ретранслятору? – с надеждой спросила она. – Раз больше не будем привязаны к лагерю?..

– Почему нет? – пожал плечами Явик, примериваясь по кристаллу подобранным на земле камнем. Он ударил раз, другой, но кристалл и не думал откалываться. – Отойди-ка, – велел он, шагая назад и поднимая руку.

Фалере послушно отошла на несколько метров. С руки Явика сорвалась синяя вспышка и ударила в скалу.

Результат был ошеломительный. Часть отвесной стены вмялась внутрь, обнаруживая за собой обширную полость, а по скале с хрустящим звуком зазмеилась трещина. Она бежала все выше и выше, и Фалере заворожено следила за ней, пока…

– Явик! – истошно завизжала она, увидев, как прямо над ним на вершине скалы огромная глыба медленно кренится вниз, посыпая землю дождем из мелких камней.

Явик бросил на Фалере отчаянный взгляд… и остался стоять на месте.

Ни секунды не раздумывая, Фалере прыгнула вперед и толкнула Явика в сторону. Упав на землю, она сжалась в комок и закрыла руками голову, рефлекторно выставив купол, хоть и понимала, что это бесполезно – свои пределы она знала.

Однако вместо ожидаемого удара, который должен был неминуемо расплющить ее в лепешку, и тошнотворного хруста костей она услышала глухой всплеск, как будто в текущую неподалеку реку рухнуло что-то тяжелое.

Фалере открыла глаза. Глыба на вершине скалы исчезла. Потревоженные птицы (или рептилии) с криками кружились над водой, по которой расходились круги. Фалере со всхлипом убрала защитный купол, и тут же стоявшее почти в зените солнце обрушилось на нее со всей своей полуденной яростью. Последнее, что она почувствовала перед тем, как потерять сознание, были знакомые руки, бережно ее обнимающие.

 

Очнулась она в лесу, лежа на траве под раскидистым деревом. На голову ей был заботливо пристроен компресс из мокрых листьев, с которого падали капли, щекотно сползая за шиворот. Фалере поморщилась и, стащив компресс с головы, села и попыталась вытереть мокрое лицо руками.

– Очнулась? – прищурился сидящий рядом Явик. – Ты что творишь? Ты в своем уме, насекомое? – Положив руки ей на плечи, он сердито встряхнул ее раз, другой и тут же – очень последовательно – притянул к себе, крепко обнимая.

Фалере всхлипнула и вцепилась в него обеими руками.

– А если бы я не успел? О чем ты думала, можешь мне сказать?

– Ы-ы-ы! – очень внятно ответила Фалере и уткнулась носом ему в грудь, заливая слезами остатки комбинезона.

– Ты что, забыла, что я биотик? – продолжал отчитывать ее Явик.

Фалере помотала головой, шмыгая носом. Явик погладил ее по спине одной рукой, второй все так же крепко прижимая ее к себе.

– Тогда зачем?

– А зачем тебе саван? – парировала Фалере, озвучив давно мучившую ее мысль, и попала в точку. Явик замер, на мгновение перестав даже дышать. Обнимающие ее руки напряглись, приобретя твердость железа. Фалере полузадушенно пискнула и завозилась, пытаясь освободиться.

– Прости. – Явик ослабил хватку. – Что ты сказала?

– Все ты прекрасно слышал, – буркнула Фалере, решив расставить все точки над «i». – И не говори, что ты всегда его с собой носишь – я же не идиотка. Все было очевидно с самого начала, я просто не хотела об этом думать. Я надеялась… надеялась… сама не знаю, на что я надеялась, – с горечью призналась она. – Ты пришел на планету, которую сам называешь кладбищем, один, без оружия, припасов и связи, зато с ритуальной одеждой для похорон. Все время, что мы были здесь, ты учил меня управляться с огнем, добывать себе пищу, мастерить инструменты и утварь, хотя прекрасно мог обойтись и без моей помощи. Ты просто готовил меня к тому моменту, когда я останусь одна, верно?

– Что за чушь ты несешь… – начал было Явик, но Фалере яростно замотала головой – с нее было достаточно. 

– Не ври мне, – твердым голосом произнесла она, и это, как ни странно, сработало.

Явик вздохнул и снова погладил ее по спине. Фалере глубоко вдохнула, стараясь успокоиться. Ноздри заполнил его аромат – сложный, горьковато-терпкий, с ноткой чего-то неуловимо чуждого, свойственного только ему.

– Прости. Ты права, – подтвердил он. – Таков был план.

Фалере вздрогнула, хотя и ожидала это услышать.

– В свою защиту скажу, что я тогда тебя не знал, – быстро добавил Явик. – А когда узнал, решил сначала дождаться, пока ты улетишь, и только тогда…

– Что тогда? – возмущенно перебила его Фалере, отстраняясь. – Спрыгнуть со скалы? Утопиться в речке? Размозжить свою глупую башку о камни?

Явик покачал головой.

– У нас считается позором сознательными действиями приближать свою смерть, – объяснил он.

– А как насчет бездействия? – вскинула брови Фалере.

– Ты уловила суть.

– То есть нарочно уронить на себя тот камень ты не мог, но мог позволить ему на тебя упасть?

– Именно так, – согласился Явик.

– Все протеане – психи, – убежденно сказала Фалере. – И когда ты пришел сюда через ретранслятор, ты собирался просто... я не знаю… лечь и умереть от голода?

– Что-то вроде, – согласился Явик. – Но тут такой случай подвернулся – жалко было упускать. Не пришлось бы мучиться несколько месяцев – протеане очень живучие, – раз, и готово. Быстро и чисто, и падальщикам до тела не добраться, – рассудительно добавил он. 

Фалере пискнула, зажав руками рот.

– Прости, не подумал, – повинился Явик.

– А почему ты должен был думать? – всхлипнув, спросила Фалере. – Кто я тебе? Просто зверушка со сломанной лапкой, с которой ты возишься из какого-то извращенного чувства долга...

– Не говори ерунды! – сердито сказал Явик. – Я это делал вовсе не потому, что ты оказалась здесь из-за меня. Точнее… ладно, поначалу, может, так и было, – ворчливо признался он. – Но потом-то уже нет. Потом я тебя… ты мне… в общем, это была инерция мышления, ясно? Я просто не осознавал, что передумал. А когда ты меня оттолкнула, я словно проснулся. И пробуждение было не из приятных, можешь мне поверить, – вздохнул он.

– Почему? – удивилась Фалере.

– Стыдно стало, – буркнул Явик, помолчав. Было видно, что это признание далось ему нелегко. – Понял, каким я был идиотом. Особенно в сравнении с тобой.

При чем тут она, Фалере вообще не уловила, о чем не преминула сообщить.

– Я честно стараюсь тебя не «читать», но не всегда получается. Так что я знаю, каково тебе приходится. Как тебе на самом деле плохо, – объяснил Явик.

Фалере замерла, осознавая, что все это время…

– Ну что ты так напряглась? – поморщился Явик. – Знала бы ты, насколько ты лучше большинства из тех, с кем мне в своей жизни приходилось сталкиваться...

– Ты шутишь? – не поверила Фалере.

– И не думал, – покачал головой Явик. – Тебе больно, а ты болтаешь. Тебе грустно, а ты улыбаешься. Мучаешься каждый день от тяги этой вашей вампирской, но не жалуешься даже в мыслях. Радуешься всякой ерунде. Птичкам на деревьях. Дурацкой корзине. Глупому протеанину. – Он криво усмехнулся, и Фалере, шмыгнув носом, неуверенно улыбнулась в ответ. – А что делаю я?

– Что? – подняла брови Фалере.

– Хожу тут и ною, – вздохнув, объяснил Явик. – Жалею сам себя. Ах, какой я несчастный, судьбою обиженный! Остался один одинешенек на целом свете, никому-то меня не понять! Все же вокруг примитивы недостойные, один я такой умный и молодец. При том, что мне-то ничто не мешает жить полной жизнью. Делать, что нравится. Идти, куда хочется. – Он глубоко вздохнул, словно собираясь с духом, и закончил: – Любить, кого вздумается. – Глядя ей в глаза, он осторожно поднял ее руку и прижал ее к своей щеке. На ощупь его кожа была твердой и гладкой, как глянцевая спинка жесткокрыла.

Фалере уставилась на него в изумлении. Вбитая в монастыре убежденность о невозможности любви для таких, как она, настолько въелась в ее плоть и кровь, что она даже в мыслях не называла любовью то, что она чувствовала к Явику. Теперь же, когда эта убежденность дала трещину…

– И я тебя, – серьезно сказал Явик и поцеловал ее ладонь.

 

День угасал, переходя в долгий теплый вечер. Солнце клонилось к закату, окрашивая редкие облака в мягкие оранжевые тона. Лежа головой у Явика на плече, Фалере смотрела в небо и улыбалась. Ей было настолько хорошо, что даже пресловутая «вампирская тяга» ослабила хватку, очевидно, пасуя перед эндорфинами. И неудивительно – даже если не учитывать то, что их с Явиком репродуктивные системы отлично друг другу подходили («перспективный вид», говорите? Ну-ну!), способность протеан «читать» чужие эмоции делала их прекрасными любовниками по определению. Фалере сознавала, как ей повезло; единственное, о чем она жалела, так это о том, что из-за своей «болезни» она не могла ответить Явику тем же.

– Глупости какие, – сонным голосом пробормотал тот и потерся щекой о ее гребни.

– Явик, ты что спишь? – встревожилась Фалере.

– Нет, – ответил тот и отчетливо всхрапнул.

Фалере ахнула и, мгновенно скатившись с его плеча, уставилась на него перепуганными глазами.

– Эй, ты чего? – Явик приподнялся на локте, озадаченно нахмурившись.

– Ты совсем дурак, да? – всхлипнула Фалере. – Сам же говорил – чтобы держать защиту, нужно оставаться в сознании. А сам что?

– Я не виноват, – с достоинством отозвался Явик подозрительно довольным голосом. – Мне все-таки пятьдесят тысяч лет, помнишь? Староват я для молоденьких азарийских девиц, имей снисхождение.

– Ах ты паразит! – фыркнула Фалере и размахнулась, чтобы хорошенько его стукнуть, но была поймана за руку, уронена на «паразита» сверху и временно лишена дара речи одним из приятнейших способов.

Когда поцелуй прервался, Фалере отстранилась, серьезно глядя на Явика.

– Пожалуйста, не делай так больше, – попросила она. – Я с ума сойду, если с тобой что-нибудь…

Ее слова прервал внезапный шум, очень похожий на шум заходящего на посадку шаттла. По верхушкам деревьев пробежал ветер, а над рекой закружили птицы (или рептилии), оглашая воздух резкими криками.

Фалере с Явиком, мигом оказавшись на ногах, посмотрели друг на друга, она – с восторгом, он – настороженно.

– Это, наверное, мама! – радостно воскликнула Фалере. – А мы тут в таком виде! – рассмеялась она и, сунув Явику в руки его одежду, торопливо принялась приводить себя в порядок.

Явик, однако, не разделял ее энтузиазма.

– Давай-ка не будем торопиться с выводами, – хмуро сказал он, натягивая штаны. – Мало ли кто это может быть.

Фалере бросила на него удивленный взгляд.

– В такой дыре? Сюда же добраться почти невозможно!

– В дыре с уникальным протеанским наследием, не забывай, – напомнил он. – А если учесть, что Жнецов победили протеанским оружием, вряд ли кто до сих пор считает наши артефакты бесполезным старьем. Кто-то мог решить, что игра стоит свеч.

– Может, это ученые? – нерешительно предположила Фалере.

– Сомневаюсь, – покачал головой Явик. – Ученые скорее всего пришли бы через Канал. Так что если это не шаттл с «Нормандии», это, скорее всего, мародеры. И нам им лучше не попадаться. – Он на мгновение задумался, обводя глазами окрестности. – Полезай-ка ты на дерево, – велел он. – Я схожу на разведку и тут же вернусь.

– А с тобой нельзя? – жалобно спросила Фалере.

– У тебя навыков нужных нет, в отличие от меня: я-то всю жизнь этим занимался, – с сожалением пояснил Явик. Было видно, что ему очень не хочется ее оставлять, но это, очевидно, был оптимальный вариант. – Есть, пить, в туалет не хочешь?

Фалере печально покачала головой. Явик ободряюще сжал ее плечо и присел, подставив сложенные лодочкой руки. Фалере послушно поставила на них ступню и через несколько секунд неловкой акробатики уже сидела на толстой ветке в нескольких метрах над землей, скрытая от посторонних глаз густой кроной.

– Отлично, – сказал Явик, оценив диспозицию. – Если не будешь привлекать к себе внимание, тебя тут ни одна Тварь не найдет. Не волнуйся, я быстро, – пообещал он.

– Что мне делать, если ты не вернешься? – Одна мысль об этом ввергала ее в ужас, но не спросить она не могла.

– Если не вернусь к утру, уходи, – одобрительно произнес Явик. – Забирай в лагере все ценное и прячься. Не ночуй на одном месте, постоянно двигайся. Не дай себя поймать. А главное – не пытайся меня спасать в одиночку, дождись Шепард. Поняла?

– Поняла, – кусая губы, отозвалась Фалере. – Явик… – Она замялась, не зная, как это сказать, но, к счастью, этого и не требовалось.

– Я знаю, насекомыш, – ласково сказал он. – Я тоже. – И, отсалютовав на прощание, он быстрой тенью скользнул в лес и растворился в вечерних сумерках.

 

В защиту Фалере нужно сказать, что в плане естественных врагов древние азари не сильно отличались от человеческих приматов, и рефлексы у них были соответствующие. В защиту Явика – что местный аналог безногих ящериц оказался ночным видом, и сталкиваться с ним раньше ему не доводилось. Но так или иначе, когда на колени Фалере упал извивающийся шипящий клубок, она рефлекторно взвизгнула и, дернувшись в сторону, сорвалась с дерева в тот самый момент, когда одному из прочесывающих местность мародеров приспичило под ним помочиться.

– Попалась, птичка, – было последним, что она услышала перед тем, как потерять сознание, а потом темнота сомкнулась над ней.

 

– В бога душу мать, вот сукин сын! – было первым, что она услышала, когда пришла в себя. Голова трещала, все тело болело; кроме того, сильно ныла недавно зажившая ступня.

Не перелом, так вывих, прикинула Фалере, стараясь не подавать признаков жизни. Бросив быстрый взгляд сквозь ресницы, она оценила обстановку: открытое пространство, нависающие сверху скалы, два мародера в поле зрения, оба люди, оба в броне «Цербера». Судя по всему, недобитые террористы, пришедшие на Илос в поисках протеанских технологий. Тот, на которого она свалилась, ковырялся в двигателе изрядно помятого шаттла в свете установленного на земле прожектора; второй, незнакомый, торчал в кабине, очевидно, в ожидании указаний.

– Еще раз попробуй, – велел первый, сунув руку куда-то в недра двигателя. Второй, кивнув, нажал кнопку на пульте. Шаттл вздрогнул, закашляв двигателем, как старый кроган, но потом кашель перешел в ровный гул, сопла засветились голубым, и шаттл завис над землей на посадочной высоте.

– Есть! – Второй в кабине радостно вскинул руки в победном жесте. Это оказалось ошибкой: голубой свет тут же погас, и шаттл рухнул обратно на землю, подняв тучи пыли.

– Идиот! – взвыл первый, потрясая в воздухе рукой с зажатой в ней светящейся отверткой. – Ты мне чуть руку не сломал! Предупреждать же надо!

– Сам идиот! – огрызнулся второй, спрыгивая из шаттла на землю. – Я тебе говорил, вызывай подкрепление! А ты что? «Да тут всего две постели, двоих мы и сами поймаем, зуб даю», – передразнил он. – И что теперь? Связи нет, шаттл на ладан дышит, а если бы не его девчонка, этот козел не только шаттл – он и нас бы оприходовал по полной. – Он кивнул куда-то в сторону, и Фалере только усилием воли не дернулась, осознав, что вон та темная куча на земле – это ее Явик. Которого эти сволочи, очевидно, выманили, приставив ей к горлу нож или что-то в этом роде. К счастью для ее рассудка, первый мародер примирительно заметил:

– Зато ты представь, сколько нам отвалят, когда мы вместо дохлого протеанина притащим им живого!

У Фалере отлегло от сердца.

– Чтобы его притащить, нормальный шаттл нужен, а не эта груда металлолома, – отозвался второй, пнув шаттл ногой. – С такой тягой он и нас-то с тобой еле держит. Ты уверен, что один лететь не сможешь? Довез бы этого до базы и вернулся…

– Уверен, – вздохнул первый. – Автопилот сломан, кто-то должен быть за штурвалом. Мне поток держать вручную, а как, по-твоему, это делать из кабины? Я и из дверей-то еле дотягиваюсь. Так что не вздумай гнать или подниматься выше двух метров, – предупредил он. – Если сорвусь – убьемся оба нахрен.

– И сколько нам таким макаром пилить до базы? – скептически поинтересовался второй.

– Часа три, – прикинул первый.

– Это вместо десяти-то минут? Вот дерьмо!

– Скажи спасибо и на этом, – пожал плечами первый. – Если ждать, пока нас найдут, придется наградой делиться. Оно тебе надо?

– Хрена-с-два, – буркнул второй. – Сами разберемся. Дотянем как-нибудь. 

Первый что-то согласно проворчал и принялся собирать разложенные на земле инструменты.

– Урод этот четырехглазый не очнется? – через плечо спросил он.

Второй покачал головой.

– Я ему такую дозу вкатил, до утра дрыхнуть будет.

– А девчонка?

Второй покопался в висящей на поясе аптечке.

– Вколю ей то, что осталось, – решил он. – На пару часов хватит. Да и куда ей отсюда деваться, в самом-то деле?

– Это верно, – согласился первый. – Деваться отсюда некуда.

«Это мы еще посмотрим», – злорадно подумала Фалере, сквозь опущенные ресницы наблюдая, как второй подходит к ней с гипошприцем. Она постаралась расслабиться и даже не вздрогнула, когда транквилизатор с шипением вошел ей под кожу. 

– Давай их еще свяжем на всякий случай. Тащи сюда скотч, – донеслось до нее словно издалека, а потом сознание заволокло туманом, и она второй раз за сегодняшний день провалилась во тьму.

 

Безропотно позволив церберовцам себя усыпить, Фалере, конечно, надеялась очнуться раньше их возвращения и если не помочь им с Явиком сбежать, то хотя бы облегчить их поиски, оставив для Шепард и Ко какой-нибудь знак. Даже выцарапанный на скале логотип «Цербера» значительно ускорил бы процесс, сузив круг подозреваемых от бесконечности до одного. Однако того, что ожидало ее по пробуждении, она и представить себе не могла. Даже в самых страшных своих кошмарах.

Проклятый церберовец осуществил свою идею со скотчем, вот только, очевидно, в целях его экономии, вместо того, чтобы связывать каждого пленника по отдельности, он связал их вместе спиной к спине, примотав друг к другу их запястья. Даже не подозревая, что тем самым убивает пребывающего без сознания Явика так же верно, как если бы собственноручно пустил пулю ему в висок. 

Осознав, что сейчас произойдет, Фалере завыла раненым зверем и забилась в путах, умоляя Явика очнуться. Если бы она могла умереть вместо него, остановив свое сердце усилием воли, как древние воины из легенд, она сделала бы это не задумываясь. Вот только этому крайне полезному – как оказалось – навыку, к сожалению, в монастыре не учили. Даже «разбить свою глупую башку о камни» здесь было невозможно – они лежали на мягком песке, а до скал было несколько десятков метров, преодолеть которые с таким грузом за спиной она не могла, как ни старалась.

А старалась она на совесть. Она продолжала биться и кричать, выламывая руки и кусая губы до крови, в надежде, что ее организм отдаст все ресурсы на преодоление физической боли и не запустит убийственный процесс. И это действительно работало, она была права, нужно было лишь не сдаваться и продержаться до прихода церберовцев. Господи, да она бы сейчас расцеловала обоих, появись они на горизонте. Но увы – горизонт оставался чист, сил оставалось все меньше и меньше, и в какой-то момент – увы – их не осталось совсем.

Вымотанная до предела, охрипшая от криков, с кровавой пеленой перед глазами Фалере лежала на земле, тяжело дыша, и плакала от горя и бессилия. Первый раз за всю свою жизнь она проклинала судьбу, что так жестоко над ней посмеялась, подарив на мгновение счастье и тут же его отобрав. Она уже чувствовала приближение тяжелой темной волны, вопреки ее желанию заставляющей ее тело петь от предвкушения неиспытанного доселе удовольствия. Боль в горящих мышцах и искусанных губах исчезла без следа, не устояв перед натиском вырабатываемых в рекордных количествах нейромедиаторов, и Фалере застонала одновременно от горечи, которая сжигая ее сердце, и наслаждения, в котором плавилось ее тело.

«Если это каждый раз так, то я понимаю Миралу», – пронеслась ее в голове последняя связная мысль, а потом темная волна поднялась и накрыла ее, унося в «объятия вечности».

 

Когда основная масса ощущений схлынула, Фалере обнаружила себя висящей в черной пустоте, освещаемой лишь редкими огнями, похожими на свет далеких звезд. Одна из звезд показалась ей ярче других, и она потянулась к ней всем своим существом – тела у нее больше не было. Как она и думала, это оказался Явик, точнее, его сознание, спящее, но гостеприимно раскрывшееся ей навстречу.

Это было словно возвращение домой – если бы он у нее был. Словно все это время она стояла на промозглом ветру, а теперь за ней вдруг выросла надежная стена. Словно раньше она была бездомной, а сейчас наконец-то обрела приют. Здесь ей были рады, здесь ее ждали и принимали целиком, без остатка, и бесконечно любили. Любовь омывала ее теплым потоком, унося с собой все горести и печали, согревая ее сердце, заполняя пустоту в ее душе. Она больше не была одна, и это разделенное не-одиночество было самым прекрасным чувством, которое одна когда-либо испытывала. Лучшим чувством на свете.

Омрачалось оно лишь тем, что неизбежно должно было закончиться и больше никогда не повториться. Фалере не знала, сколько им с Явиком осталось быть вместе, прежде чем ее гибельная природа возьмет свое. Зато она точно знала, что некоторые ардат-якши умирали вместе со своей жертвой, «присосавшись» слишком сильно и не успев вовремя разорвать слияние. И именно так она и собиралась поступить.

Словно в ответ на эти мысли мир вокруг нее заволновался. Осознание страшного горя, непоправимой утраты нахлынуло на нее, без слов умоляя ее не делать того, что она задумала.

«Пойми же, – попыталась объяснить она, – я не хочу без тебя жить. Не после того, как все это почувствовала».

Мир вокруг продолжал волноваться, как небо перед грозой.

«Прости, – покаялась Фалере. – Мне правда очень жаль, что тебе так больно. Но это мое решение, и я его не изменю».

Чужое отчаяние охватило ее смертельным холодом; тоска и ужас разрывали ее душу на куски. Водоворот бушующих эмоций обрушился на нее, завертев как щепку в неистовом потоке, а в следующее мгновение окружающая ее реальность треснула и раскололась пополам.

 

Первым, что она почувствовала, придя в себя, была боль от впившихся в запястья пут. Горящие огнем мышцы плеч, искусанные губы и ноющая ступня хорошего самочувствия тоже не добавляли. Но хуже всего было осознание того, что ей так и не удалось осуществить задуманное. Каким-то образом Явик вышвырнул ее из своего сознания, не позволив разделить с ним смерть, и теперь ей предстояло провести остаток своей жизни в тоске и одиночестве, мечтая о несбыточном и терзаясь чувством вины. Впрочем, кто сказал, что она собирается с этим смириться?

– Соблазню церберовца, убью его и умру вместе с ним, – мстительно произнесла она, надеясь, что призрак Явика еще здесь и может ее услышать.

– Только попробуй, – проворчал из-за спины знакомый голос, и Фалере завопила от ужаса – мысль о призраках пришла ей в голову явно некстати.

Но ее вопль ужаса быстро сменился восторженным, когда она осознала, что «призрак» Явика вовсе таковым не является – призраки не возятся за спиной, дергая тебя за связанные руки, и не ругаются на чем свет стоит, не сумев разорвать связывающий их скотч.

– Перестать орать, – проворчал Явик, продолжая пытаться освободиться. – В ушах звенит.

Фалере послушно снизила уровень децибел.

– Ты живой! Я тебя не убила! – радовалась она. – Богиня, но как это может быть? Ты же должен был умереть!

– Ну извини, – усмехнулся Явик. – В следующий раз так и поступлю.

– Не вздумай! – испугалась Фалере. – И вообще – больше никаких слияний. Я не знаю, что именно случилось, но рисковать не собираюсь.

– Давай потом это обсудим. Сейчас есть проблемы поважнее, – напомнил Явик. – Если твой кавалер вернется, а мы еще здесь…

Фалере прервала его, возмущенно стукнув пяткой куда пришлось.

– Ай, – послушно сказал Явик. – Теперь мы можем попытаться сесть?

Попытка увенчалась успехом.

– Что дальше? – спросила Фалере.

– Попробуем встать.

С этим было сложнее. Проблема усугублялась слишком разными весовыми категориями участников и одной возможно сломанной ногой. Но через несколько минут отчаянных усилий им все-таки это удалось.

– Что теперь? – тяжело дыша, поинтересовалась Фалере.

– Как твоя нога? Идти сможешь? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Явик.

– Далеко?

– Километра два, – прикинул Явик, осмотревшись. Предусмотрительные церберовцы забрали с собой все, обо что можно было перерезать скотч. – До того места, где скала треснула. Тот кусок хрусталя, помнишь? У него острые края.

– Дойду как-нибудь. – Фалере решительно сжала зубы. После того, что она пережила, проскакать пару километров на сломанной ноге казалось ей такой мелочью…

Явик скептически хмыкнул, но спорить не стал – других вариантов все равно не было.

 

До вышеупомянутой скалы они, казалось, добирались целую вечность. Передвигаться приставным шагом по пересеченной местности было той еще задачкой, учитывая разницу в росте и боль в поврежденной ноге Фалере. Спотыкаясь на каждой кочке, падая и вновь поднимаясь, они, наконец, доковыляли до знакомой скалы с темнеющим провалом в паре метров над землей.

Искать в темноте прозрачный кусок хрусталя тоже было делом нелегким, но и с этим они справились, благодаря хорошей зрительной памяти Явика: он точно помнил направление, в котором улетел искомый камень.

А вот перепилить проклятущий скотч оказалось сложнее всего – гладкий хрусталь постоянно выскакивал из покрытых кровью пальцев: без мелких порезов, конечно, дело не обошлось.

Наконец, скотч был побежден, и Фалере со стоном повалилась на песок, растирая затекшие кисти, которые скоро обещали опухнуть так же, как ее многострадальная ступня. Явик, которому сегодня на долю не выпало таких испытаний (проще говоря, он все безбожно продрых) был в гораздо лучшей физической форме. Подняв Фалере на руки, он отнес ее под укрытие деревьев, где так и стояла их никем не замеченная корзина с припасами. Достав оттуда свой закопченный шлем-котелок, он быстро сгонял на речку за водой, напоил Фалере и, сунув ей в рот кусок рыбы, привычно обмотал ей ногу заботливо припасенным бинтом. Сам он от еды отказался, аргументируя это тем, что есть после такого наркоза вредно, да и вообще нужно что-то оставить на будущее – неизвестно, сколько им тут придется прятаться.

– Где «тут»? – не поняла Фалере, озираясь по сторонам.

– Да вот же, в пещере. – Явик мотнул головой в сторону проделанной им в скале трещины. – Посмотри, – начал объяснять он. – Вход узкий, защищать легко: большой купол ставить не надо. Чтобы засечь нас сканером, его придется направить прямо в трещину, причем с точки, находящейся метрах в трех над землей. Люди так высоко не прыгают, а шаттлы так низко не летают. Река рядом, лес близко… Отличное укрытие, лучше просто не найти.

Укрытие и впрямь оказалось отличным – полость в скале была довольно обширной; по крайней мере, до конца ее они так и не дошли, опасаясь в темноте провалиться в какую-нибудь щель. За то время, что у них осталось, Явик успел сделать несколько ходок наружу, натащив в пещеру веток для постелей и фруктов с растущего неподалеку знакомого дерева. Потом он велел Фалере еще раз хорошенько напиться, опять сбегал за водой, а потом, наполовину высунувшись из укрытия, биотикой замел все оставленные на земле следы.

Когда над лесом послышалось знакомое гудение двигателей, они с Фалере сидели в глубине пещеры, как кролики в норе, прижавшись друг к другу так крепко, словно хотели сплавиться воедино.

 

Серьезно искать их начали только после обеда следующего дня, когда их горе-похитители исчерпали собственные возможности и таки решили поделиться наградой, позвав на помощь коллег. Очевидно, ценность живого протеанина для «Цербера» была так велика, что для его поимки недобитые террористы перекинули сюда все оставшиеся в их распоряжении ресурсы. 

Над джунглями кружил уже не один, а пять шаттлов, а местность прочесывали постоянно сменявшие друг друга поисковые отряды, состоявшие, судя по звуку, человек из тридцати как минимум. Время от времени на одном из шаттлов врубался громкоговоритель, то изрыгая угрозы, то обещая беглецам роскошную жизнь в чистых камерах со всеми удобствами, трехразовое питание и максимально безболезненные опыты во имя науки.

Явик был мрачен. Он понимал, что с таким количеством врагов ему не справиться при всем желании, и когда церберовцы обнаружат их укрытие и пойдут на штурм (что в данных обстоятельствах было просто вопросом времени), их с Фалере спасет только чудо. 

Наверное, в прошлой жизни они сделали что-то хорошее – мир спасли, предотвратили геноцид, регулярно звонили родителям, или что-нибудь еще в этом роде. Потому что стоило лишь лучу вражеского фонаря осветить потолок пещеры, как чудо не замедлило явиться. Собственно, Явик давно заметил, что когда имеешь дело с Шепард, это слово как-то подозрительно часто приходит на ум. Говорят, везучий человек, упав в канаву с грязью, находит там бриллиант. Так вот в случае Шепард канава наверняка оказалась бы кимберлитовой трубкой.

И эта ситуация не стала исключением – кто еще, прилетев на планету со скучной спасательной миссией, обнаружит там последнюю базу старых врагов, которую войска союзников безуспешно искали по всей галактике? Кому судьба еще подарит такой шанс из разряда «два по цене одного», превратив заурядную поисковую операцию в веселье со стрельбой, беготней и взрывами, до которых так был охоч экипаж «Нормандии»? Который, кстати говоря, иногда казался Явику не серьезным военным подразделением, а филиалом клиники для душевнобольных.

Взять хотя бы Джек. Кто бы еще умудрился ненароком расхерачить ценный трофейный шаттл не менее ценным трофейным «Атласом», демонстрируя Веге превосходство биотики над мускулами?

Или вот Гаррус со своим Лантаром (тоже, кстати, явным кандидатом в их «маленький клуб по интересам»). Кто бы еще, кроме этих двоих, догадался доказывать, чья снайперка лучше – Гаррусова «Вдова» или Лантаров «Богомол», не стреляя по очереди из каждой, что было бы логично, а устроив рукопашный спарринг?

Почему Рекс разгуливает по лесу с Тали на загривке, Явик даже задумываться не стал – наверняка опять продул в каком-нибудь дурацком споре.

Про Лиару вообще можно было не говорить – рядом с остатками протеанской цивилизации она из умелого и внимательного бойца превращалась в бормочущую дурочку, мечтавшую поскорее все бросить и добраться до вожделенных руин.

Про зареванную Самару, обнимающую вновь обретенную дочь, которую Явик спустил из пещеры прямо к ней в руки, он старался даже не думать – из соображений безопасности. Еще мысли прочитает; тещи – они такие.

Короче говоря, Явик был ужасно рад видеть этих психов – даже без учета того, что эти психи их спасли. Оказывается, он успел здорово по ним соскучиться. И они, похоже, отвечали ему взаимностью.

– Эй, четырехглазый! – приветливо проревел Рекс. – А ты тут откуда взялся? Пива хочешь? – Он помахал сидящему на краю пролома Явику открытой банкой.

– Привет, Явик, – прожурчала Тали с высоты кроганских плеч. – Хочешь покататься на Рексе? Он поставил на то, что дело обойдется без стрельбы. Вот смешной!

– Это я, чтобы не сглазить, – объяснил Рекс. – Неблагодарная! – Он дернул Тали за ногу.

– Ничего не знаю, – фыркнула та. – Проиграл – плати. Нно, мой верный каклизавр! – Она похлопала Рекса по голове и указала пальцем на останки разбитого «Атласа». – Неси меня вон к той чудной штуке!

Рекс добродушно проворчал что-то типа «оно того стоило» и потопал в указанном направлении.

– Какими судьбами, Явик? – приятно удивилась Лиара, временно отложившая полет к гробницам протеан ради живого их представителя.

– Пришел попрощаться с прошлым, – не моргнув глазом соврал Явик и быстро задвинул за спину стоявший рядом с ним котелок.

Лиара проводила его задумчивым взглядом, но говорить ничего не стала. Она всегда была умной девочкой.

– Эй, Явик, тебе корабль не нужен? – Подошедшая сзади Шепард обняла Лиару за плечи. – Я же теперь на вольных хлебах, так что это вроде как моя законная добыча. У меня уже есть один, что со вторым делать, ума не приложу. Хороший корабль, научной аппаратурой набит и припасов на год. Хоть сейчас лети на нем туда, где не ступала нога человека. – Кажется, это была цитата.

Фалере в объятиях матери встрепенулась и красноречиво посмотрела на Явика.

– Нужен, – покосившись в ее сторону, усмехнулся он. – Как раз собирался сменить профессию и стать первопроходцем.

Фалере радостно взвизгнула и зашептала что-то Самаре на ухо, отчего у той стал подозрительно довольный вид. Она с признательностью посмотрела на Явика и тепло ему улыбнулась. Явик в ответ почтительно кивнул.

Внимательно наблюдавшая за этой мизансценой Шепард задумчиво прищурилась.

– Хороший выбор, – одобрительно произнесла она.

Что конкретно она имела в виду, Явик благоразумно решил не уточнять.

– Я тоже хочу в первопроходцы! – заявил вернувшийся из леса Рекс. На сей раз он был один: Тали, очевидно, осталась копаться в останках вражеской техники.

– У тебя же дети, – удивилась Лиара.

– Потому и хочу, – вздохнул Рекс. – Дети – это такая морока!

Явик бросил на Фалере встревоженный взгляд: хотя она никогда об этом не говорила, он знал, что невозможность иметь детей была ее больным местом. Фалере грустно улыбнулась ему в ответ.

«Усыновим, – решил Явик. – Сирот после войны много».

– Мы бы тоже не отказались сменить обстановку. – Незаметно подошедший Гаррус отсалютовал Явику и дружелюбно кивнул Фалере. – На Омеге становится скучновато.

Пришедший вместе с ним Лантар на это заявление фыркнул, но возражать не стал.

– Давайте обсудим это, когда вернемся на корабль, – предложила Шепард. – Солнце уже садится, нам пора.

Явик не стал напоминать, что местное солнце будет садиться еще добрых два часа. Он предвкушал изысканный ужин, не приправленный запахом дыма, и чистые простыни в приятной компании. Судя по блеску в глазах Фалере, ход его мыслей не стал для нее секретом. И явно ей нравился.

– А как же руины? – заволновалась Лиара, как обычно в своем репертуаре.

– Руины завтра, – успокоила ее Шепард. – Явик, Фалере, собирайтесь. Отчаливаем. Слышал, Кортез? – Она подняла руку к уху и согласно кивнула, выслушав ответ. – Катер будет через пять минут, – объявила она.

Явик и Фалере растерянно переглянулись.

– Да нам, вроде бы, нечего собирать, – озвучила их общую мысль Фалере. – Ничего из того, чем мы тут пользовались, в цивилизованном мире не пригодится. Разве что котелок я бы взяла на память, – подумав, сказала она.

Явик понятливо кивнул и повернулся, нашаривая за спиной котелок. Солнечный луч от заходящего солнца упал на стену пещеры, доселе скрытую от глаз, и Явик замер на месте, словно громом пораженный. Часть породы осыпалась, открывая спрятанную за ней дверь, надпись на которой гласила… Явик протер глаза.

Этого не могло быть. Только не с ним. Он уже исчерпал свое везение на сотни лет вперед.

– Что? Что там такое? – встревожилась Фалере, испуганно глядя на то, как затряслись его руки. – Явик…

– Лиара, – слабым голосом позвал он, взглядом попросив у Фалере прощения.

– Да? Что? – с готовностью отозвалась Лиара.

– Поднимись сюда, пожалуйста, и скажи, что ты видишь. – Он должен был убедиться, что у него не галлюцинации.

Лиара, подсаженная Шепард, стрелой взлетела по стене и сунула голову в пещеру.

– Богиня! – выдохнула она, посветив на дверь. – Не может быть…

– Там наверняка уже кончилась энергия, – мертвым голосом проговорил Явик.

Лиара посмотрела на него дикими глазами и, вдруг сорвавшись с места, рыбкой нырнула в темноту пещеры.

– Да что там такое, можете вы нормально сказать? – настойчиво спросила Шепард. Остальные согласно заворчали.

В этот момент из глубины пещеры раздался удар, потом какой-то хруст и, наконец, восторженный вопль. Услышав его, Явик вздрогнул и ссыпался со стены прямо в объятия Фалере, прихромавшей к скале, чтобы его поддержать. Он спрятал лицо у нее на плече, боясь не справиться с его выражением. Он ослышался, или…

– Эмбриональные криокамеры! Рабочие! – ликующе прокричала Лиара из глубины пещеры. – Тут сотни маленьких протеанчиков! И все они ЖИВЕХОНЬКИ!

 

Эпилог

Солнце садилось в блестящее на горизонте море. Быстро темнеющее небо переливалось яркими красками – Раннох славился своими закатами. Фалере сидела на широких ступенях крыльца странного дома Шепард, собранного из разноцветных жилых модулей, и ждала звонка от Явика, который всю последнюю неделю безвылазно торчал на заседаниях Совета, где решалась их судьба.

В случае Фалере речь шла о том, где она проведет остаток дней своих: в новом монастыре (чье строительство было санкционировано сразу же после истории с ее «похищением»), «в бегах», подобно своей сестре Моринт, или же советник азари сделает исключение и изменит условия ее содержания, позволив ей жить нормальной жизнью. На последнее надежды почти не было, и даже Шепард со всем своим влиянием помочь тут не могла: ее наградой за победой над Жнецами от азари стало официальное помилование Самары за нарушение Кодекса юстициаров, полученное чуть ли не впервые за всю историю. Все, что она могла – это попросить Коллегию Адмиралов предоставить Фалере временное убежище на своей земле на Раннохе, подаренной Шепард благодарными кварианцами в качестве награды за победу.

Что же касалось Явика, то речь шла ни много ни мало – о будущем всей его расы. Чтобы вывести эмбрионы протеан из криосна и невредимыми переместить их в репликаторы для вынашивания, требовались совместная работа и оборудование лучших научных центров галактики, так что сделать это тайно не получилось бы при всем желании. Вот только проект подобного масштаба не мог быть реализован без положительной резолюции Совета Цитадели, которую тот, разумеется, не спешил давать, не рассмотрев предварительно все возможные последствия этого решения.

Основная проблема заключалась в том, что появление такой могучей расы в будущем неизбежно должно было изменить равновесие сил в Пространстве Цитадели, как когда-то его изменило появление кроганов. Это было основным аргументом противников проекта «Возрождение» – саларианцев, которые не хотели повторения истории с генофагом, и турианцев, которые справедливо опасались расы, некогда завоевавший всю галактику. Как ни странно, это же стало и основным аргументом его сторонников – азари, у которых благодарность протеанам была «в крови», и людей, которые по природе своей всегда были за любой кипиш, кроме геноцида.

«Равновесие сил в галактике уже было нарушено с излечением кроганов от генофага, – убеждала свою саларианскую коллегу советник Тевос. – Возможно, именно присутствие протеан стабилизирует ситуацию в будущем, подумайте об этом!»

«Для победы над Жнецами мы использовали оружие протеан, без которого все бы погибли. Последний представитель их расы воевал вместе с Шепард, позволив ей добраться до Цитадели, – обращаясь к турианскому советнику, вторила ей Кали Сандерс, представлявшая в Совете человечество. – Это автоматически делает протеан нашими союзниками, павшими в войне с нашим общим врагом. Неужели вы дадите их детям умереть? Мне казалось, что в Иерархии забота о семьях погибших – это дело чести, и каждый турианский солдат спокойно идет в бой, зная, что если он не вернется, о его семье позаботятся… или я ошибаюсь?»

Советник Квентиус в ответ только кряхтел, глядя на Кали с все возрастающим уважением. Далатресса Эшил тоже не была уже столь категорична и даже задумчиво кивала, слушая разливавшуюся соловьем Тевос, которая расписывала ей все научные выгоды проекта, «во главе которого, конечно же, будут стоять саларианские специалисты, как лучшие специалисты в галактике».

В общем, дела шли на лад – по крайней мере, в том, что касалось судьбы расы Явика. Что же касалось судьбы Фалере – тут все было далеко не так радужно. Несмотря на сочувствие, которое советник явно испытывала к участникам этой истории, она была непреклонна.

«Я верю, что Фалере – не чудовище и нарочно никого не убьет. Я верю, что у нее отличная выдержка и прекрасный самоконтроль. Я даже готова поверить, что ваш уникальный союз каким-то образом снижает естественную потребность ее организма в слиянии. Но поймите, если я сделаю для нее исключение без явных на это причин – а одно прерванное слияние считаться причиной не может, – как я объясню это родителям других таких же детей?»

Ответить на это Явику было нечего. Все, что он мог, это пообещать Фалере «уйти в монастырь» вместе с ней; против этого советник не возражала. Или вместе «уйти в подполье», улетев куда глаза глядят на подаренном Шепард корабле, против чего уже решительно возражала Фалере, понимая, что это поставит крест на возможности Явика курировать воспитание маленьких протеан, которое было его неоспоримым правом и желанием.

«В конце концов, – думала она, любуясь переливающимся всеми цветами небом, – монастырь – это не приговор. Жила же я как-то в нем раньше, до… до всего. – Она вздохнула, понимая, что после того, что она пережила, после планет, на которых побывала, даже самый просторный монастырь покажется ей тюрьмой. – Но это же не навечно, – стиснув зубы, убеждала она себя. – Рано или поздно малыши подрастут, и Явик сможет их оставить. И тогда мы улетим, надо только подождать. Лет… пятьдесят», – прикинула она, помня о том, что протеане, как и азари, тоже были из породы «долгожителей». Фалере тяжело вздохнула. Перспектива полувекового ожидания оптимизма не внушала, но делать было нечего.

Между тем солнце село, и на землю опустились сумерки. В небе начали загораться звезды, а из близкого леса повеяло прохладой. Фалере вздрогнула и посмотрела на часы. Погруженная в раздумья, она не заметила, как пролетело время.

«Что-то Явик долго не звонит», – встревоженно подумала она, и тут же услышала в воздухе знакомый шум двигателей. С негромким гудением любимый шаттл Джокера выпрыгнул из-за кромки деревьев и начал заходить на посадку – слишком быстро, как ей показалось.

И точно. Удар, с которым шаттл грохнулся о землю, поднял стаю уснувших было птиц и наверняка перебудил бы весь дом, не пребывай почти все его обитатели на Цитадели в ожидании решения Совета. За исключением Гарруса и Лантара, оставшихся дома «на всякий случай», но они, к счастью, занимались больше собой, чем Фалере, и нисколько ей не мешали.

На крики возмущенных птиц из окна своего модуля, сверкнув визором, выглянул Гаррус, опознал вылезающего из шаттла Явика и, пробормотав что-то успокоительное себе за спину, закрыл окно.

– Явик, что случи… – Договорить Фалере не успела. Ухмыляющийся Явик схватил ее за руку и потащил к их жилому модулю, недавно пристроенному немного в стороне от остальных. Оставив недоумевающую Фалере в гостиной, Явик скрылся за дверью в спальню, из-за которой тут же послышался шум сдвигаемой мебели.

Озадаченно наморщив лоб, Фалере приблизилась к двери и осторожно заглянула внутрь. Стоявшие – из соображений безопасности – у разных стен их с Явиком кровати были придвинуты вплотную друг к другу так, что между ними не осталось и щелочки.

– Явик, ты что делаешь? – удивленно спросила Фалере.

Вместо ответа Явик счастливо рассмеялся и, притянув ее к себе, чмокнул в нос.

– Только сильно не бей, – предупредил он.

– Хорошенькое начало, – фыркнула Фалере. – Серьезно, что на тебя нашло? Ты же знаешь, что нам нельзя…

– Можно, – прервал ее Явик. – Честное слово. Не веришь мне – спроси Лиару. Она все подтвердит.

Фалере недоуменно нахмурилась.

– При чем тут Лиара… – И тут до нее дошло. – Медицинские базы с Илоса! – выпалила она. – Она в них что-то нашла про меня… про ардат-якши… – Ее вдруг затрясло.

– Шшш... – Явик покрепче прижал ее к себе. – Все хорошо. Просто отлично… точнее, на самом деле ничего хорошего, конечно, идиоты эти ученые, но они не нарочно…

– Явик! – чуть не плача взмолилась Фалере. – Да говори уже по существу!

– Прости, – покаялся Явик. – В общем, ты права. Лиара нашла в базах упоминание об эксперименте по созданию у первобытных азари некоего защитного механизма, который они могли бы включать по желанию в случае насилия. Мои предки опасались, что оно неизбежно, раз вы такие привлекательные, – почему-то виновато добавил он. – И хотели вас защитить. И у них даже получилось – контрольная группа показала прекрасные результаты. Но все протеане погибли в войне со Жнецами, контрольная группа смешалась с другими азари, и гены ардат-якши попали в генофонд. А потом что-то пошло не так. Возможно, было какое-то внешнее воздействие вроде радиации, возможно, протеанские ученые что-то недоглядели, возможно, азари вышли в космос и начали сливаться с другими расами – трудно сказать наверняка. Главное, что гены ардат-якши мутировали и защитный механизм «сломался», начав запускаться бесконтрольно.

Фалере слушала его, открыв рот.

– То есть ардат-якши создали протеане? – изумленно уточнила она.

– Невольно, – развел руками Явик.

– И я должна была уметь этим управлять?

Явик согласно кивнул.

– А починить этот механизм никак нельзя? – с надеждой спросила Фалере.

Явик с сожалением покачал головой.

– Боюсь, что нет. Возможно, в будущем, когда ваши ученые разберутся, что к чему…

– Так что ж ты кровати сдвинул, благодетель? – вздохнула разочарованная Фалере.

– А, это самое замечательное, – снова заухмылялся Явик. – Мои предки, понимаешь, были те еще параноики. И когда они встраивали в азари этот механизм, они, как бы это сказать, внесли себя в «белый» список.

Фалере вытаращила глаза.

– Ты что же, хочешь сказать, что азари и протеане… – с недоверием начала она.

– Могут сливаться, сколько их душе угодно, совершенно верно! – торжествующе закончил за нее Явик. – Ваш организм «опознает» нашу четырёхцепочечную структуру ДНК, как свою, и не атакует. Поэтому ты не убила меня тогда, на Илосе. И не убьешь никогда.

– И я смогу… мы сможем иметь детей? – с замирающим сердцем спросила Фалере.

– Сколько угодно! – заверил ее Явик. – В смысле – сколько ты захочешь.

Фалере улыбнулась сквозь слезы.

– Мама сойдет с ума от счастья. А все остальные – от удивления. Беременная ардат-якши – это же нонсенс. Никогда еще в монастыре… – Тут она осеклась, растерянно глядя на Явика. – Ребенку нельзя в монастыре, – упавшим голосом сказала она. – Это очень опасно.

– Никаких монастырей, – помотал головой Явик. – Советник согласилась, что в этом нет нужды, раз твой организм больше не будет испытывать недостатка в слиянии.

– Вот так просто взяла и согласилась? – поразилась Фалере.

– Ну, не совсем, – скромно признался Явик. – Только после того, как я предложил устроить протеанские ясли при монастыре ардат-якши. Как думаешь, твои товарки не откажутся иногда повозиться с малышами? Я же правильно помню, что слияние вы используете не только для размножения? – невинно уточнил он.

Фалере восторженно взвизгнула и кинулась к нему на шею.

– Ты гений! Это же решает все проблемы! Богиня, ты не представляешь… хотя о чем я? Ты-то как раз представляешь! – Она рассмеялась от счастья. – Не знаю, как тебя и благодарить!

– Ну, есть у меня пара мыслишек, – глубокомысленно изрек Явик и покосился в сторону сдвинутых кроватей.

– Явик! – Фалере не знала смеяться ей или плакать.

– Я просто выполняю инструкции вашего же советника, – глядя на нее честными глазами, сообщил тот. – А еще знаешь, как в народе говорят?

Фалере вопросительно подняла брови.

– Счастливая теща – здоровый зять, – с удовольствием объяснил Явик и не мудрствуя лукаво сцапал Фалере в объятия и уронил ее на кровать.

Как примерный зять и хорошо воспитанный протеанин он никак не мог оставить свою тещу несчастной.


End file.
